1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of specialized storage containers in general, and in particular to a pastry storage container having moveable interior partitions.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,281,489; 4,955,502; 5,277,329; 5,323,926; and 5,390,815, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse compartmented storage compartments.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical compartmented storage container for either loose or boxed pastries such as donuts, bagels, and the like.
As most donut and bagel lovers are aware, these pastries stay fresh the longest when stored in a generally air tight container at room temperature.
In addition, while some people prefer storing the pastries in their original container which is in turn placed within a surrounding sealed enclosure, other people prefer to remove the pastries from their original container and place the pastries in an ordered manner in a compartmented sealable container.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved pastry storage container construction that is quickly and easily convertible from a compartmented interior chamber designed to store loose pastry articles to a container that will store an entire box filled with loose pastry articles, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.